nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Synithim Sweter
Synithim Sweter (Sin - ith - him sweet - er) is the third planet that [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']] discovered during her adventures as an Exobiologist in No Man's Sky. (Note: All discoveries listed in italics do not yet have an official name and are still in need of suggestions or an official recognition by Captain Seri. All discoveries listed in bold are officially named.) Geography of Synithim Sweter: Synithim Sweter is in the [[Noingochata|'Noingochata']] system. Synithim Sweter is a barren desert, with only a few structures. Only the hardy Mobullea Oplagine, which require only sunlight and a little water, survive here. There are Geks who live on the planet. Most are pirates who use the planet to hide their loot from sentinels and the law. They are willing to trade, but will attack if they will be reported. Ecology of Synithim Sweter: Zero varieties of large fauna are present on Synithim Sweter. = Endemic Flora The flora of Synithim Sweter has adapted to its lack of animals well. There are very few species of fascinating plants present on Synithim Sweter . Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Many plant specimens are named after crew members who have contributed names and ideas to the discoveries throughout the No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries Let's Play. If you are one of the individuals whom the plant has been named after you are more than welcome to create additional information and lore for your namesake! * Mobullea Oplagine Conservation List of Flora and Fauna: * Flora: Threatened: Endangered: ** Vulnerable: ** Lower Risk: Near Threatened: ** Conservation Needed: ** Least Concern: Fauna: None Discoveries of Synithim Sweter: Synithim Sweter was once teeming with life, as fossils and ancient structures show. The current theory as to why Synithim Sweter is so barren now is that it collided with another planet, and almost all life died out. Only the Mobullea Oplagine is native to the planet. Unlike Earth, whose core is made of nickel, Synithim Sweters core is made of liquid iridium. We know this because of geyers made of Espenoite, who shoot liquid iridium out at noon every day. This means the core temperature of the planet is at least 2,447 degrees Celsius, or 4,436 degrees Fahrenheit. Criminals and pirates are seemingly the only dwellers of Synithim Sweter, as its average supply of sentinels and lack of fauna, make it a desolate, robotic, and uninteresting planet. Rock Formations of Synithim Sweter: There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of Synithim Sweter. Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them. * Espenoite * Myakoite Landmarks of Synithim Sweter: '' * [[Ainasito-Apre Landmark|'''Ainasito-Apre Landmark]] * [[Mosdenew Desert|'Mosdenew Desert']] * [[Rosfel Moor|'Rosfel Moor']] '''''Culture of Synithim Sweter: Civilizations * Holidays/Festivals * Synithimian Myths Gods & Goddesses * Awanos - God of Rocks * Pekl - Goddess of Truth * Samanea - Goddess of Mushrooms * Tiripuss - God of Food Demons * Sterilisi - Demon of Barren Lands Mythical Stories * Screenshots: Image-1473550154.jpg|Mobullea Oplagine 2016-10-18.png|Myakoite 2016-10-18 (1).png|Espenoite 2016-11-07.png|Ainasito-Apre Landmark 2016-11-06 (1).png|Mosdenew Desert 2016-11-06.png|Rosfel Moor Category:Planets Category:Synithim Sweter